


Let's Go To Starbiez!

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: BING BANG BONG SING SANG SONG DINGDANGDONG UK HUN, F/F, Frappucinos, Kam is rich but she never pays for anything unless it's for herself or Brooke, Kameron is a bitch, Muffins, Sexual Content, Starbucks, Useless Lesbians, Vanjie is anemic, can't sing or dance and i'm not even witty, it's canon, sorry i've been listening to it for the past 7 and a half hours on repeat, wait anemic is the low iron thing that makes you pass out right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanjie and her girlfriends, Brooke and Kameron, hit up Starbucks but Vanjie's anemia kinda holds her back.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 1





	Let's Go To Starbiez!

**Author's Note:**

> SING IT LOUD Y E A H 
> 
> eh is pronounced hey but without the h so like ey so when Brooke says frappehccino it's like frapp-ey-ccino ya know?

Vanjie was rudely awakened by the sound of wet pussy sounds (y'know that sound when you stir Kraft mac n cheese). She opened her eyes and rolled over and Brooke was fingering Kameron. Vanjie looked at her phone and it was only 6:30 in the morning and she groaned.

"Oh heh Vanjeh!" Brooke said and Kameron moaned and it was like 'heyyuuggeeehh'.

"Can y'all like, NOT do that at this ungodly hour?" Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled her fingers out of Kameron's vajayjay. Kameron pouted and Vanjie rolled her eyes; needy little whore.

"Aight I'm goin back to sleep, go do that shit downstairs or sum I need my beauty rest." Vanjie closed her eyes but was rudely awakened again by Brooke tapping on her arm.

"Um, can we actually get Starbiez? I'm hungry and craving a frapehccino." Vanjie let out a gutteral groan and sat up but promptly fell back into bed bc she's anemic. Brooke helped her back up and Vanjie felt dizzy.

"Did you get me more iron pills?" Brooke bit her lip.

"I kinda might have maybe spent the iron pills money on a Christian Louboutin lipstick, eh." Vanjie sighed. She would probably be dead by the end of the day.

"Can we PLEASE go to da store to get my pills? Let's just steal them." Kameron groaned.

"You're such a high maintenance bitch, I want my frap!" Vanjie sighed again. She didn't even like Kameron, she was only with her because her beloved yet dumb as a rock Brooke threatened to break up with her if she broke up with Kam.

"Kam's right. Promise we'll go after, eh!" Vanjie rolled her eyes which made her almost pass out but it was worth it. The girls hopped in Kameron's 2021 Lamborghini Aventador SJV Roadster but it was only two seats so Vanjie had to ride in the trunk and they drove to Starbucks and Vanjie swore Kameron purposely took the route with the most speed bumps. They arrived at the coffee shop and Vanjie was passed out so Kameron grabbed her hair and yanked her up.

"Huh? Wha happened?" Vanjie said as she lied on the sidewalk.

"Your headass passed out. Now get up, you're embarrassing me," Kameron said with an eye roll and Vanjie very slowly and carefully got up.

"AHT AHT! Hands off the whip, bitch." Vanjie let go of the spoiler with a sad sigh. Kameron was always so mean to her, but kissed Brooke's fat ass. Seriously, her ass was Kim Kardashian fat. Vanjie held her head low and Brooke rubbed her back.

"It's okeh babe, Kam only says this stuff out of love." Vanjie shrugged and they went into the cafe. The girls were pleasantly surprised when they saw their best friend, Cracker, working as a barista.

"OMG CRACKERRRR!!"

"KAMMMM!!" Kameron giggled and waved and ran over. Stupid cunt, Vanjie thought.

"What can I get started for you ladies?"

"May I please have a tall Americano with no room?" Cracker nodded after Vanjie placed her order.

"You got it! Brooke?"

"Hm, I'll have grande caramel frappuccino and a croissant not warmed up." Cracker put it into the cash register and nodded.

"Alrighty! How about you, Kam?"

"Gimme a trenta white chocolate mocha frappuccino, 7 shots white chocolate, 11 splendas, 3 pumps praline, extra whip on the bottom only and a half chocolate half blueberry muffin warmed up for exactly 3 seconds." Vanjie tried not to snort out a laugh at the utterly ridiculous order and got her wallet out but-

"Crap, I don't got any money, Cracker."

"Oh don't worry about it! It'll be on the house." She said with a smile and Vanjie felt relieved.

"Thanks girl, you rock." Vanjie and her girls sat down and waited for their drinks.

"So what should we do after this?" Kameron asked as she played with her stupid long, silky, beautiful brunette hair. Kameron shaved Vanjie's head when she was passed out as a 'prank' the other day, and she envied the girl's gorgeous locks.

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"Oh em gee yes!"

"Hey guys, not to ruin your fun but can we please, PLEASE get my pills? I seriously don't feel good." Kameron scoffed.

"We'll drop you off at home then." Vanessa her teeth and her fists.

"Kam, I can literally die if I don't get my pills."

"Ugh, FINE! But we have to make it quick, I really want those Gucci snake boots." Vanjie nodded.

"Your drinks are ready!" Cracker called out and the girls got up but Vanjie stayed sat because she knew if she got up she would most likely fall and crack her skull when she hit the ground. Her girlfriends came back with their drinks and Vanjie downed hers, wanting to go to the fucking store already while Brooke and Kameron took their time. Half an hour passed and they were only half done, so Vanjie had to speak up.

"Can y'all take those to go I'm seeing black dots and it's hard to breathe."

"Alright, let's go, Kam." Kameron rolled her eyes and Brooke helped Vanjie into the trunk and they sped to Walgreens. Brooke went in by herself and stole the iron pills and opened the trunk and handed them to Vanjie. Vanjie grabbed her drink and took 10 pills, and immediately felt better.

"Whew, that was a close one." She said and they drove to the mall. They went into Gucci and Kameron went crazy in there, she almost bought the whole damn store!

"Hey Kam, do you think we can go to Victoria's Secret? I only have one bra and-"

"NO. Brooke, where would you like to go?" Vanjie rolled her eyes at Kameron's rude dismissal.

"Hmm... let's go to Louis!"

"Okay, girl!" The three walked to Louis Vuitton and Kameron let Brooke buy whatever she wanted. She ended up getting a belt, two pairs of boots, five tops, and seven bags and Vanjie sighed yet a-fuckin-gain.

"Can we at least go to Wetzel Pretzel?" Kameron squinted her eyes at Vanjie.

"You are SUCH a greedy little bitch. You know, I'm glad we're in public because if we weren't I would kick your ass!"

"Wetzel Pretzel sounds good!" Brooke chimed in and Kameron turned to her.

"Okay!" She of course didn't let Vanjie get anything but a cup of water and a free cinnamon bitz sample. They drove home and when Vanjie went back to bed, she heard Brook moaning! How the fuck they take they clothes off dat fast?! She thought and got up. Kameron was eating Brooke out and Vanjie rolled her eyes yet a-fuckin-gain.

"I'll be asleep so don't bother me." Kameron let up and looked at Vanjie, pussy juice all over her mouth.

"Like we would voluntarily talk to you." She went back to work and Vanjie changed into a fresh pair of pj's (she wore her pj's to Starbucks and the mall) and snuggled under the covers.

"OH YEAHHH BAYBAYYY!! EEEUUUUGGHGHGHGHG!!" Brooke screamed and Vanjie squeezed her eyes shut. Was being with Brooke REALLY worth all this?


End file.
